Where the Wind Blows
by Wednesday's Eleanor
Summary: It's 1967 and the 60s are in full swing. Sylvia Leroy was just out of college and ready to experience the trip of a lifetime with her best friend in San Francisco. And the tall, dark, and handsome stranger named Dwayne seemed like a dream come true. Prequel to my previous story, the Lost Boys.
1. Unwanted Guests

_**Author's Note: When I went to post this story on Wattpad (KintaraLives is my pen name over there, if you're interested in checking it out on that platform), I decided to make some edits. So, this is now the updated version. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

At 42-years-old and having practiced witchcraft for nearly the same amount of time, Sylvia Leroy was no stranger to people asking for her help. And certainly, she had seen worse cases than the bloodied mess of a man – if you could call him that – before her. But be that as it may, she never expected to see David Carter standing on her doorstep just an hour before dawn asking her for help.

She leaned against the doorframe, her arms crossed defensively across her chest. "Well, this is an unpleasant surprise."

"I know it is." The blonde admitted. "Can we come in?"

Sylvia briefly took in the brunette vamp that David was relying on for support before turning back to him. "No."

She went to close the door, but the brunette's hand shot out and stopped the door from moving.

"Look, David didn't give me many details, but I gathered enough to know that he fucked you over somehow really bad in the past, and that's really shitty, but we've been traveling for the past week after going through hell, and we need help. David says that you're the only one who can help us. So, I'm begging you, can we please come in?"

Sylvia regarded the women coolly before sighing and stepping aside, simultaneously opening the door completely.

"Come in." She scowled as a Hell Hound trailed in after the couple but closed the door behind them. "A Hell Hound, really?"

"He'll behave." The female promised. "I'm Mattie, by the way. Mattie Emerson. And I really appreciate this."

Sylvia nodded. "I wish I could say it was a pleasure, but any friend of David's is likely to just cause me trouble."

Mattie looked taken aback by Sylvia's attitude and glanced at David for support.

David scowled. "Mattie has been a vampire for all of a month, Sylvia. Another plan of Max's. Her brother was supposed to be a first kill for the newest member of our clan, but Max changed his mind and decided he wanted to marry her mother, which meant that Mattie and her two brothers had to become part of the family too." David levelled a look with the older woman.

"Sound familiar?"

"Oh, Max and his plans." Sylvia sighed. "Where is the Man with Grandiose Plans?"

"Dead," David replied shortly.

Sylvia's eyes widened with surprise. "Dead?!"

"My brother killed him," Mattie explained when David's nod remained unfollowed up with an explanation. "Stopped the plan in its tracks. Too late for me, but at least my mom and brothers are okay."

"Good. The world doesn't need more vampires." There was a long pause, which Sylvia eventually broke with a sigh. "Let's just get this out of the way. Where is Dwayne?" The cringe of pain from both Mattie and David did not go unnoticed by Sylvia, and she frowned, her body filling with concern. "What?"

"He's dead, Sylvia," David said, his voice soft and his tone forlorn.

It had been twenty years since she had last seen the handsome half-Sioux, and they had not parted on the best of terms, but Sylvia still felt her heart squeeze painfully when David uttered those words.

"Oh."


	2. Getting to that Past

If the clock on the wall was anything to go by, it was the middle of the day, and as she watched David's head sway slightly above her, her eyes trying to avoid staring at his desperately-in-need-of-a-pedicure feet clinging to the basement rafters, Mattie knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep. She was heartbroken, drained, and a whole host of other emotions and by all rights should've been exhausted, but for whatever reason, she just wasn't ready to sleep.

She gently pushed Thorn off of her legs. He gave a half-hearted grunt of disapproval but shifted down further onto the sofa where Mattie was reclining. With her legs free, Mattie stood and stretched, her eyes taking in her surroundings again.

It wasn't the typical scary basement or even your typical kids play area; it resembled an indoor, mushroom-laden greenhouse. There were herbs, in varying stages of drying, hanging from the ceiling, swaying around David, glass jars, and various types of tools, some that Mattie recognized but many more that she didn't, neatly rested on the workbenches. David had explained that Sylvia was a witch. Not in a popular culture kind of way, but an actual, real power having witch who came from a long line of witches. Mattie didn't know much about real witches, and David had been too tired to expand on what exactly a real witch was. But whatever her expectations, Mattie had to admit that Sylvia seemed like an ordinary older woman.

A framed certificate on the wall by the staircase caught Mattie's eyes and she walked over to examine it more closely.

"That's my certificate of completion from the Davia Farr Secretary School." Mattie glanced up at Sylvia, who stood at the top of the stairs. "Class of 1967."

"They have schools for secretaries?"

"Of course. New York had some of the best."

"Huh." Mattie turned back to the certificate. "I've never been to New York. Or the east coast."

"Oh, you'll come to know it." Mattie frowned but didn't get a chance to ask what Sylvia meant because she continued talking. "I've made some hot chocolate. Would you like to join me?"

"Hot chocolate?" Mattie repeated. "Can vampires even drink hot chocolate?"

"As long as it isn't made with holy water." Sylvia laughed. "Which I promise, it isn't. Just almond milk. I find that almond milk makes a creamier hot chocolate. Come on."

Mattie took one last glance at David before climbing the stairs, comforted by Thorn following behind her. When she reached the landing, she squinted, a soft hiss escaping her lips as the muted sunlight hit her eyes. There were blackout curtains up on the windows, but the room was still borderline unpleasant for the vampire.

"You'll get used to it," Sylvia called from the kitchen. "Come on. I promise you're safe."

Mattie and Thorn walked into the kitchen where Sylvia was already seated, two mugs resting on the wooden table. She gestured at one of the empty chairs. Mattie sat silently, automatically pulling her right leg up underneath her. Silence reigned for a full minute before Mattie broke it.

"I wanted to thank you again." She stammered. "For letting us crash here and shower and all that. I may not know much, but I know enough to know that you could've just slammed the door on David and me."

Sylvia smiled. "Honestly, I'm doing it for you."

"For me?! Why?"

"You are far more important than you give yourself credit for. I had a dream about you, maybe a month ago. I didn't know it was you at the time, but when you spoke for the first time on the porch, I recognized your voice."

Mattie wasn't sure what to say. Before Santa Carla, she would've laughed at the idea of prophetic dreams and real witches, but she was a full-fledged vampire now so clearly there was more to life than what she had assumed before. Paranormal was her new normal.

"Can I ask you a question? If you don't want to answer, I totally understand."

"I've always hated the pressure of 'can I ask you a question?', but I appreciate it's necessity. What's the question?"

"How'd you meet David?"

"Ah." Sylvia took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Now that is a long story and a rather unpleasant one at times."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried."

Sylvia waved her hand dismissively. "No, it's alright. I've been trying to find a way to tell my son the story anyway, so I suppose practicing on you might be a good way to start."

"You have a son?"

Sylvia nodded. "Yes. His name is Darien. He's a couple years older than you."

"Does he live here with you?"

"No. He lives in Mexico. He met a great young woman named Ula in Tlaxcala while he was studying, and he decided that he wanted to stay there with her. I see them from time to time, though."

"I know I'm being nosey again, but why do you need to practice telling your story about meeting David?"

Sylvia fixed Mattie with a pointed look. "Because if it wasn't for David, I never would've met Dwayne and Dwayne is Darien's father."


	3. A Little Filler for Loose Ends

"So, you got pregnant."

Both Sylvia and Mattie turned to the door to find David leaning against the frame, an unlit cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth.

Sylvia's eyes narrowed. "There's no smoking in this house."

David made no move to remove the cigarette until Mattie glared at him in a warning. David rolled his eyes but put the cigarette back behind his ear.

Mattie turned to Sylvia. "I don't understand. How can a vampire impregnate someone? Aren't their cells dead? I mean, granted, I don't know anything about vampire biology. Is there like a book or something I can read?"

Sylvia laughed. "I don't think there is, but Dwayne wasn't a full vampire at the time that we, uh, hooked up." She smiled as though reliving the memory. "I left him the morning after it happened and found out months later that I hadn't entirely left him behind."

"Did you try and contact him?" Mattie glanced back towards David as he snorted, but quickly turned her attention back to Sylvia.

"Considering the fact that he had tried to kill me, no. I didn't want to risk my unborn child's life either."

Mattie frowned. "I am so confused. He tried to kill you? But I thought you said that you and he had, you know, done it, and then you left him?"

Sylvia laughed. "It was a chaotic 24-hours."

"He didn't want to kill you." David offered flatly, making both women turn to him. "For whatever that's worth. Max tried to force him, but Dwayne ultimately refused."

Sylvia sighed. "I know. Or rather, I gathered as much." She fixed David with a pointed look. "But it doesn't really matter in the end, does it? There was never going to be a future for Dwayne and me."

"Fair point." David conceded with a nod. "Leaving was the best thing that you could've done. "

"There was one thing that I never did understand, and since you're here now, David, I would like you to solve that riddle for me."

"Okay."

"Why didn't Max come after me?"

David was silent for a few moments as he considered his response.

"That's my fault. Dwayne argued for you to be left alone, and since I wanted Dwayne to stay, I told Max that I would take care of it." He fixed Sylvia with a look. "I followed you here and made sure you kept your mouth shut before returning to San Francisco. As far as Max was concerned, you were dead, and Dwayne guessed you were alive but never pressed me for an answer so that Max wouldn't be able to read his mind and learn the truth."

It was evident by the look on her face that Sylvia was caught by surprise.

"I suppose I should thank you."

David shook his head. "Don't. I would've killed you if it were left up to me, but I knew it would drive Dwayne away."

Sylvia rolled her eyes but smiled. "Well, whatever your reasons, thank you." She turned back to Mattie, who was visibly lost. "Would you like to rest now?"

"Honestly, no. I'd like to hear this whole crazy story."

Sylvia laughed. "Alright, then." She took a deep breath and then leaned forward, with her hands clasped together upon the table. "It was the summer of 1967. I was fresh from secretary school and ready for a summer of fun visiting my best friend in San Francisco before settling down back in New York. I had promised my steady boyfriend, Richard, that I would marry him when I got back. I was only supposed to be in San Francisco for two weeks. But the minute that I stepped down off the bus, I knew that I was never going to go back to my old life." A wild grin came over Sylvia's face. "I had been bitten by the Summer of Love bug."


	4. In the Streets of San Francisco

She had been traveling by bus for almost 72 hours straight. The last transfer had been just before the California border and it had given her the chance to spruce up her appearance. But that was hours ago and now Sylvia feet dirty and dowdy. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and tried to sneak a sniff of her scent.

"Refocus your energy." She murmured under her breath. She was halfway through an inhale when her seatmate said something to her. Blinking, Sylvia tuned her face to him. "I'm sorry?"

"I said, first time on a long bus ride?" The man's tone was friendly.

Sylvia sent him a polite smile. "Is it that obvious?"

He laughed, though not unkindly. "Only to a well-seasoned traveller such as myself."

"I'm just ready for a bath and bed."

The man nodded. "I'm right there with you, my dear. Have you been to California before?"  
Sylvia shook her head in the negative. "Well, it's beautiful and I'm sure you'll enjoy it. May I ask why you're traveling to the Golden State?"

Sylvia regarded the man beside her. Her instincts told her that while she should be weary of the stranger, he nonetheless did not have any ill intent towards her.

"To visit my best friend." She finally replied. "And to celebrate my graduation."

The man smiled. "Both wonderful things. And your fiancé is okay with you traveling by yourself?"

Sylvia glanced down at her engagement ring with a frown. He was observant, this stranger, and his interest in her made Sylvia feel slightly wearier.

"He is my fiancé," Sylvia replied, her tone clipped. "Not my father."

The man gave a wry smile as the bus pulled to a stop at the depot. "Don't ever lose that independent mind. It'll do you well." He stood to disembark but turned to face Sylvia once more. "And let me offer you some additional advice: watch the vampires out here in California. They don't follow the old ways like the East Coasters; they're wilder and more unpredictable."

And then he vanished into the crowd exiting the bus, leaving a flabbergasted Sylvia in her seat. She stared after him for several seconds before she returned to herself. Conscious of the fact that she was now the last passenger on the bus, Sylvia scrambled to her feet and sped walked off of the bus. The bus diver pushed her suitcase into her chest before disappearing into the bus station.

After the tinted windows of the bus, the sudden bright of sunlight was like an assault on her senses and Sylvia blinked several times to adjust her vision. Bodies of other travellers began to run into her, and she muttered out apologies before rushing off to the side, struggling with her belongings. There was no sign of Jenny in the sea of faces; Sylvia's grip on her suitcase got tighter as she began to feel anxious. A slightly scruffy looking man suddenly stepped in front of her and Sylvia apologized as she tried to sidestep around him.

But the man scooped her up in a tight bear hug, exclaiming exuberantly, "It's you!"

Confused, flustered, and more than a little alarmed, Sylvia struggled out of his grip.

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid I don't know you."

The man's face went bright red. "Sorry." He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "That was probably pretty creepy." He stiffened his back so he could stand more formally, though he never lost his smile, and stuck his hand out. "I'm Herbie Sahlberg, Jenny's boyfriend."

"Oh!" Relief rushed through Sylvia and she smiled widely. "Hello! It's wonderful to meet you finally. I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did."

Herbie laughed. "No, please don't apologize! I shouldn't have come up to you like that."

Sylvia smiled as her eyes searched for her friend. "Where is Jenny?"

"She, uh, asked me to pick you up because she was called into work unexpectedly."

Sylvia tried not to lose her smile and look disappointed, but she was only partially successful. "Oh."

"But she'll be back home for dinner." Herbie took her suitcase, easily swinging it under his arm. "In the meantime, let's get you settled at our apartment."

He led the way away from the depot and into a nearby parking lot. They wandered down the spaces until Herbie stopped and gestured proudly at a clearly new blue car. A glance at the bumper told Sylvia it was a Ford Falcon.

"This is Betsy, my pride and joy." He patted the top of trunk lovingly after closing it – gingerly, Sylvia noted – after depositing her suitcase in it. "First new car anyone in my family anyone has ever owned."

It was at that moment that Sylvia decided she liked Herbie very much. He had a good heart and was entirely genuine. Jenny was a lucky woman.

He gave her a wide smile. "Hop in!"

The interior of the car was just as clean as the outside, except for a tiny green dreamcatcher hanging from the rear-view mines. When he saw Sylvia looking at it, Herbie flushed.

"It was a present from Jenny." He explained. "Said it was her good luck charm."

Sylvia nodded, forcing a smile. She recognized the dreamcatcher; she had given it to Jenny. She wasn't upset that Herbie had it, but she was concerned that Jenny did not. The spell that she had cast on it was meant to protect Jenny, not Herbie, and if Herbie had it, it meant that Jenny was now unprotected.

Herbie filled the car ride to their apartment with idle chit-chat. He told her all about how he worked at a local bar – was part owner in fact, along with his friend Benny – and how much he adored Jenny and was looking forward to their wedding next August.

"Say, you're getting married soon too, this November, right? Just before Thanksgiving?"

Sylvia nodded. "Yes."

"Jenny's really excited about being your maid of honour. You must be even more excited."

The familiar feeling of discomfort tugged at her stomach at the thought of her upcoming nuptials, but she swallowed them away. "Oh yes, very excited."

Herbie glanced sideways towards her and Sylvia realized that she hadn't masked her discomfort as good as she thought. Fortunately, Herbie didn't comment and focused instead of complaining about the lack of parking outside of their apartment.

"I'm sorry about the long walk." Herbie had already apologized three times since they had parked.

"Herbie, it's okay. I'm from New York; I'm used to walking." Sylvia glanced up at the building before her. "You didn't mention that you lived above the bar."

"I didn't?" Herbie rubbed the back of his head. "Huh. Well, we do. I know it's not ideal for peace and quiet, but you can't beat the commute. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No," Sylvia shook her head. "Not at all." She gave him a smile. "I came here for a good time and I would imagine that living above a bar is definitely going to provide that."

Herbie laughed. "That's very true. Come on up."

Sylvia trailed behind him as he went around the side of the brick and wood building to a metal staircase. A short ascend and unlocked door later, they were standing in a surprisingly large apartment.

"Herbie, this is a beautiful apartment."

Herbie beamed. "Thank you! I'll show you to your room and then let you get settled in."

Her room was across from the bathroom and the smaller of the two bedrooms, but it was brightly decorated and the breeze from the open window brought in the scent flowers and sunshine. Herbie placed her bag down onto the floor.

"I'm going to go down to the bar. Make yourself at home and feel free to wander down if you want to. It doesn't get too crazy until much later."

Sylvia smiled at him. "Thank you, Herbie, for everything."

Herbie nodded at her. "You're Jenny's best friend, which makes you my best friend too. Let me know if you need anything!"

With a short wave, he left the room and Sylvia heard him exit the apartment seconds later. She looked around her setting and felt an unfamiliar sense of peace. She decided a shower and a fresh set of clothes would be all she would need before seizing the night that lay ahead.

* * *

**_(Back in the 80s')_**

"There was just something about San Francisco, Herbie, and that apartment that made me feel like I was finally doing something right." Sylvia explained as Mattie sat before her, absolutely captivated by the story. "I hadn't hated secretary school and I did love Richard, but I hadn't felt right for the two years before I arrived in California."

"I can't imagine how amazing San Francisco must've been in the '60s." Mattie sighed wistfully. She went to say something else, but a yawn escaped her mouth instead. She blinked in surprise. She turned her wide eyes up to David. "I didn't know vampires yawn. Why would we yawn? We don't need oxygen."

David shrugged. "No one knows why people yawn. It's only a guess about oxygen. But even vampires yawn when they're tired so you need rest. It's been a long night."

Mattie nodded and looked at Sylvia, offering her an apologetic smile. "Would it be impolite for me to ask for us to continue your story later?"

Sylvia shook her head, offering Mattie a smile in return. "Of course not. Go, get some rest."

Mattie left the kitchen for the basement, Thorn trailing behind her. She paused at the basement door and called for David, asking if he was going to rest as well.

"In a minute." He responded before turning to look at Sylvia. "Why are you helping us? Not that I'm not grateful."

"I'm helping you because of that girl. She's going to change the world for the better, even though I'm unclear how. Now, I have a question for you? How does it feel?"

David frowned. "How does what feel?"

"Being in love."

David snorted derisively. "I'm not in love with Mattie."

"Oh yes you are. And you know it."

"She was Paul's girl, not mine. I just tolerate her."

"You're a liar, David, but I suppose that's nothing new. She might not feel too kindly about you after I finish telling my story."

"I know. I've never pretended to be a saint. Mattie knows that." David turned to go but glanced back. "She's going to change the world, huh?" Sylvia nodded. "That's going to be a pain in my ass."

Sylvia chuckled. "Do me favour, David, and don't feed on any locals. I'll get some donations for you."

David scowled a bit but nodded. Silently, he left the room. Sylvia stared after him for a moment before shaking her head and standing to clean up the kitchen. She didn't know what role David was going to play and that made her uneasy. David was, after all as he said himself, no saint. No, he was a killer. And tigers never change their stripes.


End file.
